


Manuel's Comfort

by HartUnited



Series: Catch Me When I Fall [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartUnited/pseuds/HartUnited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Directly follows http://archiveofourown.org/works/6639769</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh Ducky" Thomas moaned the car pulled up in front of Manuel. His boyfriend still had tears pouring down his face and stood restlessly- fidgeting from foot to foot, meaning that he couldn't settle. "I'm gonna kill him -screw the consequences" throwing the door open as he spoke. "Tommy! Please no! Don't make it worse."Manuel looked panicked now, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if Pep punished Thomas right now. "Manu look at what he has done to you! You can barely stand thanks to that Spanish bastard!" "But Thomas I need you to help me. You can't do that if you are in the same position as me.

That made Thomas pause, his Ducky was in pain and needed help - perhaps it might be best to get him home with an ice pack and a few pain killers to numb the agony. "For today Manu - you win. Do you want to lie on your side in the back?" He nodded and opened a passenger door before tentatively climbing in the back, occasionally letting out sighs and gasps of pain that broke Thomas' heart again. Once Manuel was as comfortable as he could be across the back seats Thomas started up the car again and slowly made the drive back to the house. The 10 minutes the drive usually to it became 20 so Manuel wouldn't be hurt anymore.

"Ducky? We're here - out you get." With as much care as he took getting in the car, Manuel crawled out of his position - wrapping a scarf around his face, he didn't want the paps getting a long-range shot of his blotchy face. Once in the house Manuel flipped face down on the sofa after stripping his tight, painful clothes off. Thomas had gone to fetch some aspirin and ice to ease his Manu's pain. He also wanted a minute or two before seeing the damage - he had no idea exactly how it has been... The worst Thomas had doctors around 12 stripes for telling pet to go f*** himself and he's been just about ok to drive home.

Thomas knew, therefore, that his Ducky had been given more if he was asking for help to get home. Grabbing everything then well needed and bracing himself for the worst Thomas left the kitchen and walked into the living room with Manuel the spread sprawled across the sofa, naked sobbing into a pillow. Gasping Thomas dropped everything. - his friend was a mess, his bum purple and his thighs littered with angry red stripes in some places darker than others where Pep had been careless and allowed the belt to cross over existing marks.

"Oh Ducky, what has he done to you?" Thomas side as he picked up the bottle of water, ice pack (he was going to need a second one) and a packet of tablets - this was worse than he'd ever seen and had been at Bayern much longer. "Here, take these they should help a bit." Putting a couple of pills into Manuel's hands and uncapping the water, Thomas thought of how to suggest his ducky should talk to the doctor he was stubborn and claimed he didn't need it...


	2. Chapter 2

"Ducky - you need to see a doctor. Pep has gone too far and I'm not sure that you're going to be able to train." Before Thomas had finished speaking Manuel was shaking his head - panicked look re-entering his eyes. "Thomas I can't - Pep would kill me." Taking a deep breath he recounted everything that has happened - Pep ordering him to lock the door; to discussing what was going wrong and being given a punishment (and his reaction); to the actual punishment; and finally the laps for supposed cheek. Thomas was horrified! 27 stripes for conceding too many goals in a season. It was no wonder Manuel was barely able to stand, lesser men wouldn't be. 

Carefully pulling Manuel into his arms he told him "Ducky - you can't train tomorrow and from what you have said the only man who can excuse you is the doc!" Sighing unhappily Manuel nodded in agreement seeing the sense in his statement. "I'll phone him now and then we can snuggle til he gets here ok?" Manuel nodded again. Thomas wasn't sure how to handle this, his boyfriend was in pain and he hated seeing him like this. Leaving the room, Thomas dug out his mobile phone and made the call. Thomas briefly recounted what Manuel have told him and asked him to come to his home. Knowing Pep's ways the doctor agreed and told him he'd be there soon.

Going back into the room, Thomas encouraged Manuel to lift his shoulders and head, he sat down and encouraged Manuel to rest his head in his lap. Doing his best to soothe him, Thomas gently began running his hand through Manuel's blonde locks, murmuring gentle comforting words and sweet nothings. The only thing to disrupted them was the arrival of the doctor. Getting up Thomas went to answer the door showing the doctor to the living room, as much as he wanted to stay, Thomas decided to leave Manuel with the doctor alone and started to prepare a light meal that wouldn't sit too heavily on Manuel's stomach.

Hearing his name being called, Thomas re-entered living room. "I will leave him a light sedative as well as painkillers," The doc began "Please don't leave him alone tonight, he's going to need plenty of comfort. Don't worry about Pep I will deal with him myself, he can't train for the next two days." "Thanks doc, I sorted him a light meal. I'll call you if it gets any worse." After showing the doctor out, Thomas grabbed the food from the kitchen and re-entered the living room. The 2 lovers spent the rest of the evening cuddled up on the sofa, Thomas looking after his older boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All finished - not my best work but definitely enjoyed writing this one.


End file.
